


for science by verity

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Computer Programming, Gen, Implied Sheith, Laboratories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Pidge is a fully funded post-doc, 100% effort on their two-year DARPA grant. She's fucking adult who can use Microsoft Excel, and she can't be the only one who can in this lab."Get Keith to do it," Lance says through a mouth of pasta."No," Keith says."Keith has no idea what the rest of us are doing," Pidge says."He can use Excel!" Hunk says. "I saw him open it once!""Yes," Keith says scathingly. "I'm not an animal."Pidge sighs. "Do you want me to ask Shiro to do it?"Silence settles over the lab. Silence, except for the coffee maker, cheerily percolating and oblivious."Yeah, okay, no," Hunk says. "I'll do the report."
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team
Kudos: 9





	for science by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336016) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/for%20science%20by%20verity.mp3)

**Fic** : [for science by verity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336016)  
**Length** : 0:09:26  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/for%20science%20by%20verity.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
